This invention relates to an analysis apparatus and an analysis method for analyzing logs.
Techniques to detect a script error in executing an application are disclosed in, for example, JP 2012-138001 A and JP 2012-094046 A. JP 2012-138001 A discloses a system, a program, and a method for providing the user with an error-free operation procedure similar to the operation procedure having an error. JP 2012-094046 A discloses a device fault analysis apparatus, a device fault analysis method, and a device fault analysis program for determining whether a fault occurs in a device by detecting a mismatch between pattern information indicating features of the normal-time log and the operation log and determining whether the degree of the mismatch is higher than a predetermined threshold.
Techniques to detect a layout error are disclosed in, for example, JP 2011-008622 A. JP 2011-008622 A discloses a display test apparatus, a display test program, and a display test method for determining whether a content is correctly displayed through comparing a rendering result of the content with pre-registered reference information.
Websites have become more complicated in configuration because of diversification of user terminals and networks used by the users and further, linkage with external services represented by advertising networks. Accordingly, an administrator of a website finds difficulty in correctly grasping the conditions of a website experienced by users with the aforementioned existing techniques.
In the meanwhile, the fiercer competition increases the importance of differentiation among the experiences in using a service, creating a demand for grasping the conditions of a website experienced by the users and speedily addressing problematic conditions. However, grasping the actual conditions of the users from a user access log of a service system has a limit in the information on the users that can be extracted from the access log. In addition, the administrator of the website finds difficulty in determining which information more interests the users only from the extracted information.